


Cake Pops

by kuro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha make cake pops. </p>
<p>Also, snark and crazy people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Pops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmasfatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmasfatty/gifts), [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



> hmasfatty wanted 'Steve and Natasha making cake pops' because of an interview where Scarlett Johansson said that she’d have put “cake pops” on the list of things Cap needed to learn about the future.
> 
> My thanks also go to inukagome15, for being very patient with me. ^^

“Don’t put so much sugar in there!” Steve suddenly griped, trying to take the pack of sugar away from Natasha.

“Rogers, stop it with the 40’s mentality. This needs more sugar,” she coolly replied, smoothly evading Steve’s hand and continuing to pour sugar into the bowl.

“That has nothing to do with any kind of mentality. You’re putting in way too much sugar!” Steve shouted, getting frustrated.

“Oh come on, it’s _cake_ ,” Natasha countered with a mean grin. “There’s no such thing as too much sugar.” Steve huffed angrily, crossed his arms and kept glaring at the sugar as if to set it on fire, but he didn’t argue any further. Natasha finished pouring the sugar into the bowl and then handed it over to Steve.

“Mix,” she commanded.

“Oh, thank you, ma’am,” Steve replied sarcastically. “I see now why you needed my help baking. A fragile young lady like you couldn’t handle the stirring, could she.”

“That’s exactly it,” Natasha agreed, unconcerned. “Now do it, gramps.” Steve kept grumbling, but he dutifully started mixing the ingredients for the cake pops. Under Natasha’s watchful eye, he filled the dough into the Cake Pop Maker, and Natasha put the whole thing into the oven, setting the timer.

* * *

 

Steve made a sceptical face when Natasha removed the baked cake pops from the oven a short while later. They were beautifully round, and smelled delicious, but they were so… tiny. Natasha, ignoring his concerns as usual, started to dip the sticks into chocolate and poked them into the little cake balls.

“You’re responsible for the decorations,” she suddenly informed Steve. Steve looked at her, surprised.

“Decoration?” he asked.

“Yes, first you dip them in chocolate, after that you use sugar and sprinkles to make some designs,” she explained. Then she raised a challenging eyebrow. “Show us what an artist you are.” Steve looked like he wanted to protest for a second, but the next moment his brow set in that now familiar way when he had just accepted a challenge. When he turned around to gather some utensils, Natasha allowed herself to grin.

* * *

 

The cake pops were a hit, despite the fact that Steve had obnoxiously dipped half of them into white chocolate and then drawn a small version of his shield on them. With the other half, however, he had gotten creative. The designs ranged from the Iron Man helmet to a tiny glaring Natasha, and even included a 40’s pin up girl (that Clint had immediately secured for himself).

“You couwd eathily shell them,” Clint said between two cake pops. “Bet they’d be reawwy popuwa.”

“Clint, stop being gross,” Natasha scolded and hit him on the head. “I won’t sell my secret recipe.” Then she continued to remorselessly watch Clint choke on his last cake pop.

Meanwhile, Steve was trying to keep Tony from claiming all of the Cap Shield cake pops.

“Tony, what are you even going to do with so many cake pops?” Steve asked exasperatedly.

“Don’t you understand, Steve?” Tony rejoiced with a slight manic glint in his eyes. “They’re Cap Shield cake pops, made by Captain America! They’re worth a fortune!”

“Tony, you are _not_ going to put them in your Captain America collection!” Steve shouted, trying to pull Tony away from the cake pops.

A little distance away, both Sam and Bruce where leaning on a wall, observing the cake pop madness, nibbling on a Hulk pop and a Falcon pop, respectively.

“Dude, I have no idea how you can stay with these crazies,” Sam confided to Bruce. “They kind of want to make _me_ hulk out.”

“That’s my secret, Falcon,” Bruce said with a serene smile. “Thanks to the constant level of craziness, I’ve learned to hulk out at will.”


End file.
